Star Wars: Path of the Jedi Episode I
by cxlthebest
Summary: Star Wars: Path of the Jedi takes place more than 3,600 years before the Star Wars films, during the Old Republic era. The Battlemaster of the Jedi Order, Master Bontari Jakku, is aging and is looking for the galaxies next most powerful Jedi, as force sensitive children from across the galaxy are brought to Tython to begin their training as one of them, will become Bontari's appren


Star Wars Path of the Jedi Episode I

PATH OF THE JEDI EPISODE I

THE JEDI ORDER IS IN TURMOIL. THE GALAXY'S PEACE KEEPERS HAVE BEEN GREATLY DECREASED AND THERE IS LITTLE HOPE FOR THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC TO PREVAIL.

A BOY HAS BEEN TAKEN TO TYTHON TO BEGIN HIS TRAINING AS AN APPRENTICE OF THE JEDI ORDER. THE BOY MAY BE THE REPUBLIC'S SOLUTION TO THEIR RECENT DEFEATS…

Today is the day; Anver would finally arrive at the Jedi Temple. Anver was flying in on a transport ship from his home planet of Balmorra. His parents were workers at a manufacturing plant, he never knew who or what they did there but he new the plant produced weapons of some sort. His parents were killed when the Empire had raided the plant. Anver had heard the explosion and went to see what had happened, as the Republic arrived in relief. Master Syo, had spotted Anver at the site and discovered the boy had a strong connection to the force, and with no one else to care for him, his only option was to come to the Jedi Temple, and be trained to be a Jedi Knight. The transport ship landed in front of the huge Jedi Temple. He exited the ship and joined a group of other Jedi hopefuls around his age up ahead.

"Welcome to the Tython, young padawan" says the strong, friendly voice of a Jedi Master. "My Name is Satele Shan; Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Here you will be trained as the order's finest Jedi Knights. Please follow Master Ben-dal for a tour of the temple."

The padawan enter the massive temple, as they began feel the force coursing through them as well as the tradition and peace surrounding them. "Welcome to the Jedi Temple my friends, please, follow me" says Master Ben-dal as he begins to lead the padawan through the temple.

Bontari was on the verge of finishing off Lord Siticus; a Sith with dark plans to attack the Jedi Order on Tython and Bontari was sent to neutralize the threat. Bontari spots Siticus' ship landing at the Coruscant Spaceport. The ship lands as Bontari waits for Siticus to exit the ship. The ship's door opens and the dark lord walks down the ramp. Seeing Bontari he reaches for the hilt of his lightsaber, Bontari does the same. Bontari is very young for a Jedi of his power, his green eyes and short brown hair still as flourishing as ever. "You will not win Sith" assures Bontari. "You underestimate my power" replies Siticus with a smirk.

Siticus swings, attacking with his lightsaber, trying to take his opponent's head. Bontari blocks it with his right-hand occupied lightsaber using his other to slice across Siticus' abdomen. Dying, Siticus falls to his knees. "The Republic will fall" he gasps, falling to the floor, Bontari just stares.

Bontari activates his Holocom. "T7, Siticus is dead, bring my ship to me, we're going back to Tython."

"Welcome back to the Temple, Bontari" says Master Satele. "Thank you, Satele". "We have information on the Empire's next attack, meet me in the council room as soon as you can," "I would like to observe the new padawan first" exclaims Bontari. "We'll be waiting" replies Satele.

"Choose a lightsaber" says Ben-dal. Ben-dal clicks a button and a cylinder-shaped table with about 50 training lightsabers emerges from the ground. While the padawan scramble to choose a lightsaber, there is a sudden disruption. "Bontari! Good to see you my friend" cheers Ben-dal. "The pleasure is all mine, Ben-dal." "Padawan! This is Jedi Battlemaster Bontari; he will be evaluating you in your upcoming trials." "Good afternoon Master Bontari," said the Padawan. "Good afternoon," replies Bontari.

The padawan resume their competition for the lightsabers. "Ben-dal, I have to go to the Council, I'll be back later." "I understand," replied Ben-dal.

"Hi, I'm Joseph, what's your name?" asks a young cheerful padawan. "It's Anver," he replies. "Nice to meet you Anver." "So, are you nervous about coming to the Temple?" "A little, yes, but remember, Jedi aren't supposed to get nervous." "I see…" "Padawan gather around!" says Ben-dal. "Well, it was nice talking to you. "

Bontari enters the council room. "Bontari, Glad you're here, we have very important information to share" declares Master Syo.

"The Republic hijacked an Imperial Fighter and found plans for an attack on the Senate Building on Coruscant, we need council members to lead a team of our brightest Jedi to defend the Building on the scheduled date found on the plans," explains Satele. "What is this "date"?" asks Bontari. "Tomorrow." replies Satele. "I'll go" says Bontari. "I'll gather a team and head there right now." "Are you sure about this?" asks Satele. "Yes," replies Bontari.

Bontari selects nine other Jedi, and they gather on his ship. "Welcome back Master Bontari" Kira greets him. "What are these fellow Jedi doing on your ship?" "I'm leading a mission to defend the Senate Building" says Bontari. "Defend it from what?" "The Empire."

"T7, prep the ship for takeoff. "Affirmative," replies T7. "Sure" says Doc. "We're ready to go into hyperspace" informs Kira. "Put us in hyperspace now. We have to get to Coruscant quickly" commands Bontari.

Anver, tired, hurt, and homesick, feels he has completely failed his first day of Jedi training. He misses his family, his old life on Balmorra. After his first day, his head was overrun with doubts to succeed. His hope is shattered. He no longer has the willpower to persevere. He thinks about it more and more, as he falls asleep.

That night, Anver has nightmares. He sees visions. He sees himself, dead on the ground somewhere deep in the forests in Tython. He knows it was just a dream, but then he remembered something Ben-dal said about Jedi having visions of the future, and this discouraged Anver even further.

"We've arrived, master" said Qii-Gal, a hopeful soon to become Jedi Master. The ship drops out of hyperspace arriving in front of Coruscant. "Get us on the surface now" replies Bontari. "Gather your things for battle." The ship lands on the surface the scanners detecting 20 ships dropping out of hyperspace. "Master Bontari, 20 ships just dropped out of hyperspace" says Qii-Gal. "Then we'll have to take the ship to the Senate Building" replies Bontari. Qii-Gal maneuvers the ship through the traffic of Coruscant, the Senate Building isn't far. "I need people on the cannons!" yells Bontari. "Kira, get me the Grand Master." "We're about a minute away, master" says Qii-Gal. "Alright" replies Bontari. "I have the Grand Master for you, Bontari."

Kira gives Bontari his holocom and Bontari flicks it on. "Satele, we're approaching the Senate Building now, there are about 20 heavily armed enemy drop ships that our scanners picked up." "Alright then. Be careful Bontari, and may the force be with you."

As Bontari's ship touches ground, the Imperial ships open fire on the Senate Building, unaware of Bontari's location. "Everyone listen. We must end this attack. I've contacted the Grand Master for reinforcements. We need people on the cannons and more on the ground to evacuate the building."

"Kira, I want you to come as well." "T7, C2, and Rusk I need you on the cannons and piloting the ship." "Jedi + T7 = Victory" replies T7. "Let's go." Bontari leads the team of 11 Jedi into the Senate Building.

"Let's split up, Qii-Gal, Kira, and Ton-Ming come with me, the rest go right, find all the senators and get out as soon as possible."

As the Imperial Ships close in on the Senate Building, Bontari, Kira, Qii-Gal and Ton-Ming rush through the halls of the Senate, Bontari's holocom goes off.

"Yes, Master Satele?" says Bontari running into an empty room. "I have contacted the Republic and they are sending warships to you now." "How soon is that?" "Not soon enough." Bontari hangs up the holo call. "Everyone wait!" says Bontari. Everyone stops running and watch as Bontari calls on the force to tell him where the senators are.

"Fourth room on the right, they were trapped inside when the imperials began the attack." "We don't have much time, Master; the buildings coming down on us." The four Jedi Knights race through the hall until they find the room Bontari spoke of, there's a giant pile of rubble in front of it. "How are we going to move this?" says Qii-Gal. "It's too big for us to move."

"Never underestimate the force, Qii-Gal" replies Bontari, beginning to draw strength from the force.

Bontari closes his eyes, the pile is vibrating. "Help me with this" he says.

The three other Jedi join in as the rubble slowly levitates into the air and to the side of the entrance. The Jedi enter the room. There are about 30 senators in the room, seven dead, and many injured. As the Jedi walk into the room, there is a deafening noise from outside, the Senate Building continues to collapse even faster. The four Jedi help the living senators up and start through the halls of the Senate.

"Where are the rest of the Senators?" Kira asks. "Probably in the Senate Chamber, it's supposed to be taken care of by the other group." "I feel a disturbance in the force" says Bontari continuing to lug two senators across the hall. Nearing the exit of the Senate, three tall, red-skinned, dark figures appear in the hall in front of them. "Qii-Gal, Kira, and Ton-Ming, take the senators on a detour to the exit of the Building" he instructs. "But, master…" says Kira. "I will be fine Kira, do not worry about me. Focus on the mission." "Go now, and may the force be with you." Bontari watches as the three Jedi help the Senators into a different hall. "This attack was meant for me, wasn't it?" yells Bontari. None of the three Sith reply. The 3 Sith discard their robes and activate their lightsabers. Bontari discards his robes and ignites his two blue glowing blades.

"I am Darth Levatis." "Me and my fellow Sith were sent to execute you, and avenge my apprentice, Lord Siticus' death, and trust me, your death will be much more slow and painful than his." Bontari jumps through the air to where Levatis is standing. Bontari's left-handed lightsaber swings at Levatis' leg while the other swings at the Sith's head, but both attacks were parried. The two other Sith come at Bontari from the left and right. Bontari jumps up and swings at both their heads. They both parry. Bontari lands on his feet as the three Sith attempt to chop him into pieces from all directions. Bontari, overwhelmed by red bladed lightsabers calls on the force to create a small earthquake, the three Sith hit the ground hard. The building continues to crumble. Bontari decides to get out of the building. The only problem, Levatis is in front of him. The Sith on his left gets up and launches powerful force lightning at Bontari. Bontari senses the offense and swiftly deflects it with his left-hand's lightsaber. The Sith on the right does the same as Bontari blocks with his other. Levatis gets up.

"You see, 'Master Bontari', you are weak in comparison to us. You might as well surrender," smiles Levatis. "You'd be surprised." Bontari sets off a power shockwave stopping the three Sith in their tracks. Knowing he has little time, he sprints for the exit as the walls of the Senate Tower collapse. Bontari runs for his ship. "Come on, master!" yells Kira, as huge Republic Warships drop out of hyperspace and begin to ambush the Imperial ships.

Bontari makes it into the ship and they jump to hyperspace heading back to Tython. "How is the Senate Tower looking?" asks Qii-Gal. "It isn't completely destroyed, I believe it is still repairable" replies Bontari. "Did we get all the Senators that survived?" "There were 70 of them in the Building at the time, the two teams brought back 52 of them." "It's better than none" says Bontari.

Bontari's ship lands in the spaceport on Tython. He is ready to choose his next padawan. However, the Battlemaster of the order's responsibility is to teach all the Jedi, not just his own padawan, and of course, he's the man you'd want for the job.

Anver wakes up the next morning in the Jedi Temple, along with his friend Joseph. "Hey, Anver" Joseph says. "Hi," he replies as he picks up his lightsaber. "Ready for today?" asks Joseph. "I think," replies Anver. "You'll do great, I'm sure" remarks Joseph. "Thanks, but I have no chance." "We'll see about that, won't we?"

After Master Ben-dal gathers the padawan, Master Bontari's shuttle touches down on the Jedi Temple landing platform. "Greetings padawan" says Bontari. "I sense the force is strong in all of you, if you try your best and work your hardest you can all become great Jedi, but that will take time and patience." "For your first lesson with me, we will learn the basics of using the force." "Joseph? Is that your name? Step forth." "He knows my name? How?" thinks Joseph. "Yes Master," he quickly replies. "You see that rock over there? Watch this." Bontari gestures with his hand and the giant rock in front of them lifts off the ground and high into the air. Bontari lets it down slowly. The crowd of padawan are in awe. "Joseph, it is your turn." "Calm yourself, clear your mind of thought." Joseph gestures with all his might to lift the rock but he can not. "Patience, is what you require, practice," says Bontari. "Would anyone else like to try?" "I would" speaks Anver with confidence. Anver looked to his right and saw Satele watching over from a distance.

Anver stands in front of the rock. He put his hand out. The ground rumbles. The rock starts moving. It slowly begins to float into the air. Anver struggles and dropping the rock back on the ground. The crowd cheers and Bontari is very impressed. "This could be the one," Bontari reflects. A boy with such amazing natural talent and knowledge of the force at that age could only be comparable to Master Bontari. "Thank you, Anver." Says Bontari.

"I'm excited to see where your abilities take you, young one." "You've just begun your path of the Jedi."

 **The End**


End file.
